


Complete

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Erwin Smith, College Student Eren Yeager, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Long Term Mike/Erwin, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Eren is just about finished his final semester, stressing for weeks over his exams.Erwin and Mike have a plan to help him unwind.Clothing is prohibited.





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that I am unable to write porn without making it soft?
> 
> Anyway, here's some fluffy ass smut!
> 
> Dedicated to Bean, Yuu, and Frau because they are as thirsty over these boys as I am   
> (and I wouldn't have come up with the idea without our riveting conversation this morning)
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote something in a single day. I hope it's okay!
> 
> Please Enjoy

Erwin looked up from his laptop as he heard the soft footsteps coming down the stairs beside his home office; watching an exhausted looking Eren walk past the open door with a small wave on the way to the kitchen.

Erwin smiled, his heart aching for his young boyfriend who had been stressed with final papers, thesis, and exam study for weeks. Laying his reading glasses on the desk and stretching out his stiff muscles, Erwin made his way out to the kitchen to see how Eren was holding up.

The sight before him was enough to stop any man’s heart; Eren with his head in the fridge looking for a snack, his ass on full display; covered by his favorite emerald green booty shorts that accentuated his plump ass and thick thighs perfectly.

Normally the presentation would be intentional; Eren was a magnificent tease. Often walking around the house in his skimpy tank tops and booty shorts, or one of Mike’s t-shirts with nothing else. He became incredibly clumsy when he wore those clothes, dropping everything in sight only to have to bend down and retrieve it.

Eren wasn’t as subtle as he believed he was, but Erwin would never tell him that; especially when he got Mike every single time.

Erwin loved to watch Mike fall to his knees behind their petite boyfriend, his large hands gripping the soft skin of Eren’s thighs and lips peppering kisses over the small of Eren’s back. It was a beautiful sight.

Erwin considered himself a controlled man; calm and collected, meticulous, and thoughtful. He rarely gave into whims or spontaneity, but when Eren gave him that look, he was no more than putty in the younger man’s hands.

Many times, Erwin would end up on his knees beside Mike; worshipping Eren’s body, relishing in the whimpers and moans that would leave Eren’s lips, and marvel over how lucky the two of them were to find such a perfect addition to their relationship. Before carrying Eren into the bedroom and fucking him senseless.

This occasion, however; did not call for teasing or seduction. Eren wore his booty shorts for comfort and was legitimately looking for a snack. The poor boy was in his final year of University with his insane work load finally coming to an end, but not without his professors striving to murder him.

“Find anything?” Erwin asked, leaning against the door frame, enjoying the view regardless of it being intentional or not.

“No!” Eren whined.

“Come here,” Erwin laughed, pulling the tired man into his arms, “It’s almost over.”

“Just one more exam and I’m finished. Then I have a full week to spend with you and Mike before I start working,” Eren sighed, melting into Erwin’s chest.

“We’re looking forward to it,” Erwin smiled, tightening his arms around Eren and kissing his head, “There are mini pizzas in the freezer, how about you go relax on the couch, I’ll put some on for you. Maybe when Mike gets home, we can start up the hot tub and have a study break.”

“That sounds wonderful, but I don’t think I can. My exam is tomorrow,” Eren said, his voice defeated.

“Okay, then we’ll do it tomorrow,” Erwin said, rubbing Eren’s back.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distracted,” Eren whispered, “I really miss you guys,”

“Don’t be sorry, Mike and I understand. We plan to completely spoil you when you’re finished,” Erwin smiled as Eren looked up at him with his beautiful big green eyes.

“You two are amazing, I don’t know how I got so lucky,” Eren said.

“Likewise, now go. I’ll make those pizzas,” Erwin said, pulling Eren into a light kiss before pushing him toward the living room and starting on those pizzas.

Erwin and Mike started up the hot tub that evening regardless , a little disappointed over Eren’s absence but enjoying each other's company  nonetheless .

Mike and Erwin had spent the past 20 years together and their relationship was as strong and beautiful now as it had been when they were in high school. Over the years they had often invited others into their bed, enjoying the excitement and surprising spark of arousal that came from watching each other fuck another person.

They had never been looking for a third, only guests. Eren, however; had been something entirely different. A fluke even, a friend of Levi’s cousin; much too young to be considered but much too beautiful to pass up.

After a year of wanting no one but each other and Eren, Mike and Erwin had invited the younger man to live with them. No longer considering inviting others into their bed; life felt complete with the three of  them.

“How about we take him out for a nice dinner tomorrow,” Mike suggested, nibbling at Erwin’s ear as they cuddled in the hot tub.

“Or order in and fuck his brains out,” Erwin laughed, his hands running over the massive muscles of Mike’s thigh.

“You’re always full of great ideas. No wonder you run your own company,” Mike laughed, trailing his lips toward Erwin’s mouth; Erwin letting out a low chuckle as the scruffy hairs of Mike’s beard tickled his skin.

“Whatever he wants to do, the poor thing has been working so hard,” Erwin breathed, wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck.

“He has, and so have you. Let me help you relax so we can both pamper him tomorrow,” Mike suggested as he pulled Erwin into his lap and kissed him with the same passion he had when they were 15 years old.

Erwin moaned loudly as Mike slipped a finger inside of him. Mike loved fucking in the hot tub, maybe even more than in the bedroom. Erwin didn’t know if it was the bubbles and hot water, or the fact that they were outside and could be caught at any moment – unlikely with the large lot and high fences but still a possibility. Either way, Erwin loved to give into the excitement, pleasing his long-time boyfriend and encouraging his desires and kinks; even developing h is own taste for it before long.

“I decided to take a break after all,” Eren’s voice cut through the haze of pleasure, Erwin and Mike both turning to see Eren watching them.

His hair falling out of its messy bun, cheeks pink, eyes filled with desire, and  completely naked but for the towel hanging over his arm.

“Join us,” Mike said with a smirk, his hands still firm on Erwin’s hips while his cock was buried in his ass.

“Are you sure? I’m pretty good with just watching,” Eren said, his own hard cock bobbing between his legs as he walked toward the tub.

“Please,” Erwin said, gasping as Mike rocked his hips.

“I do love being fucked by you while you’re being fucked by Mike,” Eren grinned, leaning down and capturing Erwin’s lips in a kiss as he stepped into the tub.

“Look Erwin, he’s prepared himself for us and everything,” Mike beamed, running his hand down Eren’s back and over the small black plug in his ass.

“I couldn’t help myself; I could see you from the bedroom window,” Eren whispered before Mike pulled him into a kiss of his own, swallowing the gasp Eren made as the plug was pulled away.

Eren slipped in between the two, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck and leaning back against Mike’s chest; lowering himself on Erwin’s aching length.

Erwin felt his body tremble, almost overwhelmed by the perfect fit of Mike inside him and himself inside Eren. He loved the look of pure  ecstasy on Eren’s face as he bottomed out, and the smug smirk on Mike’s as he elicited matching moans from them both with each thrust.

Everything was perfect; the calm quiet evening, the soft light of the  mo on, and the two men Erwin loved most, surrounding him. What more could he ever ask for.

They cuddled in the afterglow; relaxing in the heated water under the stars until Eren began to snore quietly. With a smile and one more long kiss between Mike and Erwin, they climbed out of the pool and carried Eren upstairs to bed; the three cuddling comfortably until morning.

“Erwin! Mike! I’m free!!!” Eren shouted as he ran inside the house late the next afternoon, finally finished with his finals.

“That’s awesome babe! How did it go?” Erwin called from the living room where he and Mike were lounging on the couch and watching tv.

“It was great, all that studying payed o....” Eren’s words drifted away as he stepped into the room, eyes wide and a giggle escaping him, “You’re naked.”

“We’re on vacation,” Mike said simply, looking up at Eren from where he lay with his head on  Erwin’s lap.

“That’s right, clothes are prohibited for the next week,” Erwin said, nonchalant.

“Might not even put anything on when Skip the Dishes show up with our dinner,” Mike shrugged.

“You’re actually taking the week off work? For me?” Eren asked, emotion filling his eyes as he looked between the two, his gaze lingering on Erwin.

“I didn’t even have to talk him into it,” Mike chuckled, sitting up and wrapping an arm around Erwin, “Though he did work himself to death the past two weeks.”

“You didn't have to do that, but thank you, that’s the best graduation present I could ask for,” Eren said, eyes welling up slightly as he crawled onto their laps and wrapped his arms around them both. 

“You’re both worth it,” Erwin smiled, “Now go shower and relax with us. Clothes are prohibited.”

Eren beamed, his eyes sparkling with renewed excitement and freedom. He ran up the stairs like a child on Christmas morning, eager for his prize at the end of his shower.

“Fuck, he’s cute,” Mike laughed, lacing his fingers through Erwin’s and leading him up the stairs toward their bedroom.

“He sure is,” Erwin smiled, pulling Mike down on the bed with him to cuddle as they waited for Eren to finish in the shower.

“I don’t think I’ve ever tire of watching you two like this,” Eren said softly from the doorway, a towel around his neck to catch the water still dripping from his hair, the rest of his tan skin glistening and on display for the two men.

“Do you want to watch, or do you want to join?” Mike asked, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard, Erwin following his lead with the change of  position .

“Honestly? Both,” Eren said, almost shyly. 

“Well, you can watch another time, right now we were hoping you’d join,” Erwin laughed, the two of them holding their arms out for the gorgeous younger man.

“I don’t need to be asked twice,” Eren grinned, climbing onto the bed and fitting himself in the space between them both and pulling each man in for a long sweet kiss.

“We’re going to take such good care of you today,” Mike whispered in Eren’s ear, running his hands over his sides.

“You’ll forget about all the stress of the past few weeks,” Erwin hummed, his fingers circling Eren’s cock.

Eren’s breath came out in short, quiet gasps as Mike and Erwin touched him. They had learned long ago how sensitive the younger man could be and which touches would drive him crazy; needless to say, they used this information to their advantage to turn Eren into a desperate, whimpering mess.

As much as Mike loved fucking in the pool, eating ass was probably his favorite bedroom activity, and fuck if he wasn’t phenomenal at it. Eren quivered as Mike kissed his way down his spine, yelping when Mike’s large hands gripped his hips and pulled him into position.

“Babe, I want you to suck Erwin’s cock while I eat you out, okay?” Mike said softly, it wasn’t a question and Eren made no hesitation before leaning forward and closing his lips around Erwin’s swollen head.

Erwin groaned in pleasure, throwing his head back and tangling his fingers in Eren’s hair as Eren took him deeper. E rwin was much too large for Eren to take fully, but that didn’t stop Eren from giving him everything he had.

“You feel so good,” Erwin moaned as Eren whimpered and moaned around Erwin, his usual precision thrown off by the pleasure he was feeling from Mike. Erwin loved the hint of sloppiness, the way Eren’s body trembled, and his mouth would still as though he forgot everything but the pleasure he was feeling.

Eren pulled his mouth off of Erwin with a loud cry as he came, face flushed and tears streaming from his eyes as Mike, wiped his mouth and grinned broadly. Erwin always loved how adorably proud the other man was after making one of them cum.

Eren slumped down onto Erwin’s chest with a satisfied smile, “Which one of you wanted to fuck me first?”

“We were thinking both. If you’re up for it,” Erwin said, smoothing back Eren’s still damp?” Eren asked in surprise, leaning up and looking wide eyed between the two giant blonds.

“We’ll open you up really good,” Mike promised, shifting himself back up on the bed with the other two.

“If you don’t want to...” Erwin began.

“I do! I’ve thought about it a lot. You’re both just... huge,” Eren said.

“You can take it, I bet you’ll love it,” Mike said, kissing the back of Eren’s neck, his hand sliding down to slip a finger in Eren’s already slick ass.

“I want to,” Eren whispered, nervous excitement shining in his eyes before Erwin pulled him into a kiss.

Erwin and Mike both loved fingering Eren, the younger man was so responsive and needy; whining for more and begging for their large cocks as they prepared him. This time they were even more meticulous; stretching him slow thorough.

Erwin smiled at Mike as he slipped his fingers inside of Eren beside his. Eren felt good around their fingers, no doubt he would feel amazing around both of their cocks.

Mike grinned as though able to read Erwin’s thoughts –after so many years together, Erwin wasn’t convinced he couldn’t-- pulling him in to a deep kiss as Eren sobbed beneath them.

“I’m ready... please... fuck... oh god. I’m  cumming ,” Eren cried, white splattering his chest from his untouched cock.

“I love how he  cums so much,” Mike laughed, leaning down to kiss the blushing mess below them.

“ Oh, to be young again,” Erwin chuckled.

“Excuse you, you’re not that much older than me  _ and _ Mike and I made you cum twice a couple weeks ago,” Eren huffed, though too fucked out to be very convincing.

“Facts are facts,” Mike shrugged

“That was a fun evening,” Erwin smiled, kissing Eren softly before he and Mike resituated themselves on the bed.

Erwin moaned as Mike wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, coating them both with lube and giving a few firm strokes.

“You two look really good like that,” Eren said, crawling up onto his knees to watch.

“We’ll look even better with you on top,” Mike said, reaching on a hand to guide Eren over.

“If it’s too much, tell us. We will stop immediately,” Erwin assured trailing kisses over Eren’s shoulder blades as the younger man hovered above them.

Eren nodded, leaning into the touch before slowly lowering himself down onto Mike’s cock, gasping as he always did by the fullness of Mike inside of him, taking only a moment to adjust before nodding again and leaning forward to allow Erwin access.

Erwin stared for a moment, always enjoying the view of Eren’s tiny hole filled with Mike’s enormous dick. Running his fingers over the connection slowly, delighting in the shiver that ran through them both from the touch. Positioning himself beside Mike, Erwin guided Eren’s hips down onto his cock.

The three of them groaned loudly as Eren took them both. His thin body trembling violently as they held him closed, kissing every inch of him they could reach as he adjusted to their collective size.

“I might cum again,” Eren whispered, still unmoving and fingers digging into Mike’s shoulders.

“Does it feel good?” Mike asked.

“So fucking good,” Eren sobbed, “Move...please.”

Erwin, always one to please others, took no time in gently rocking his hips; the sounds falling from Eren and Mike’s lips like sweet music, filling his heart with love.  It felt amazing; Erwin had never felt so close to either of them before. His cock rubbing against Mike’s,  Eren’s hot, tight insides squeezing them both perfectly .

He didn’t know how long he  would last, especially as  Eren’s body squeezed even tighter as he dry orgasmed. Erwin loved when he did that, so overwhelmed with pleasure, physically unable to come again but feeling so good because of their cocks that his body found a way.

Eren cried as they fucked him together, babbling words of praise and love for the two of them. How good they felt; how perfect they were. Everything they thought about him, repeating it with each thrust.

The three of them collapsed on the bed, Mike and Erwin’s softening cocks slipping out of Eren as the younger man lay boneless between them. 

“That was absolutely amazing and I hope we can do it more often,” He whispered.

“Anytime you want,” Erwin smiled, kissing Eren’s forehead.

“Just say when,” Mike said, doing the same.

“I really love you guys,” Eren said with a sniffle, his eyes beginning to water as he threw his arm over his face in shame.

“Hey, what’s wrong,” Erwin asked, smoothing Eren’s hair back while Mike removed Eren’s arm from his face.

“I’m sorry. I just... I love you so much,” He cried.

“Eren, we love you too, there’s no  need for tears,” Erwin soothed, wiping them away.

“I know you do and I’m so happy about it. I have no idea how I got so lucky. How two perfect, muscular, beautiful, giants chose me to be a part of their already perfect relationship. I don’t know how I fit in to it but I appreciate you both for giving me the chance. I’m just so afraid that  I might lose it,” Eren confessed, tears  continuing to spill down his cheeks.

“You’re not going to lose us,” Erwin promised, sharing a look with Mike before each kissing away Eren’s tears.

“Erwin and I have been in love since high school, but since you came into our lives, we feel complete,” Mike assured.

“Really?” Eren asked quietly, eyes moving between them as Erwin nodded.

“We were going to give this to you at a more appropriate time, but I think now is perfect,” Erwin laughed, reaching over into the nightstand and pulling out a small velvet box.

Eren’s eyes widened, bigger than they had ever seen as Erwin handed him the box, opening to reveal a plain white gold band, identical to the two on Erwin and Mike’s fingers. 

A fresh batch of tears fell from Eren’s eyes as Mike and Erwin together slipped the promise ring on Eren’s finger.

“We want you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please tell me what you think <3


End file.
